1 de Novembro de 1981
by Tecla SAP
Summary: O dia depois da morte de James e Lily e como os outros Marotos reagiram. Oneshot.


**1 DE NOVEMBRO DE 1981**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autora: <strong>_14hp1

_**Tradutora: **_MariPBlack

_**Beta-reader:**_ Morgana Elvendork

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **eu realmente tinha entitulado esta história "32 de Outubro de 1981" há muito tempo, até que percebi que Outubro não tinha 32 dias -lamenta- Eu estava claramente sendo bem estúpida.

Acho que a fic seria _angst_, não é? (Não estava certa em qual categoria colocar)

**XXX**

_Remus:_

Bocejando, Remus caminhou cansado até a janela, para deixar a coruja que batia impacientemente no vidro entrar.

O pássaro adentrou o aposento violentamente, depositando o papel na mesa mais próxima. Ignorando a coruja enquanto ela esticava a perna à espera do pagamento, Remus pegou o papel, perguntando-se por que as corujas nunca apenas deixavam os destinatários pegarem a encomenda delas, em vez de terem que pegar onde quer que elas descuidadamente jogam.

Ele estava prestes a dar um sicle à coruja (ela estava piando impacientemente para ele) quando viu a manchete.

_Tinha_ que ser piada. James e Lily simplesmente _não_ podiam estar mortos. Sirius não faria aquilo. _Sirius_. Provavelmente tinha sido ele a enviar o falso Profeta Diário para o amigo, mas Remus sabia que aquilo não era verdade assim que pensou na possibilidade. Sirius não teria criado aquela encrenca, enviando uma coruja completa, com sua bolsinha de coletar moedas, e inventando histórias para preencher o resto do Profeta (que estava do seu tamanho normal e cheia de suas usuais babaquices). Sirius não inventaria uma piada para fazer Remus pensar que seus amigos estavam mortos.

A coruja aproximou-se dele com a perna esticada de uma forma que Remus acharia cômica numa situação normal. Ele enfiou a moeda na pequena bolsa da coruja, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e piar indignadamente para ele antes de voar janela a fora.

Remus leu rapidamente a notícia, encarando a página com um olhar vazio quando terminou. Havia uma foto, no canto direito da página, de Lily e James sorrindo, e Remus olhou brevemente para ela antes de se dar conta o quanto doía apenas olhar para a imagem deles.

Ele nunca havia se sentido mais confuso, mas _traído_ em toda sua vida.

James, Lily e Peter estavam mortos e tudo era culpa de Sirius. Ele era irresponsável, o Sirius. O mesmo homem que ele havia conhecido vários anos atrás, no Expresso de Hogwarts; que havia arriscado sua própria vida apenas para fazer os períodos de Lua cheia ficarem mais fáceis para ele; que havia fugido de casa aos 16 anos de idade e viveu o resto de seus anos de Hogwarts com uma das pessoas que estava morta por sua responsabilidade. O homem que havia sido o padrinho de casamento de James e Lily.

Remus supôs que estaria sentindo-se pior se não estivesse tão chocado. Ele havia falado com todos os quatro há apenas alguns dias e, agora, todos haviam ido embora.

De todos os seus amigos, Remus consideraria Sirius o menos propenso a trair qualquer pessoa, especialmente James. James era (_havia sido_, Remus se corrigiu com com um dolorido calafrio) o melhor amigo de Sirius, seu _irmão_, e um irmão muito mais próximo do que a própria família dele.

Jogando o papel para longe, Remus apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, uma batalha de emoções e pensamentos conflitantes correndo coléricamente por sua cabeça.

_Sirius:_

_"Merlin!"_, Sirius pensou consigo mesmo _"eu sou tão extremamente __estúpido__!"_

Ele lutou contra a a vontade de soltar um grito de frustração e raiva e tudo o mais que ele estava sentindo. Considerou fazer aquilo por um momento, sabendo que aquilo não seria incomum num lugar como Azkaban, mas decidiu que não queria que todos pensasem que ele era insano por enquanto.

Encarou a cela melancolicamente, internamente se repreendendo. _"Por que eu fui atrás dele? Eu devia apenas ter entregado Harry a Hagrid e ir ver Remus. Ele saberia o que fazer."_

_"Remus. Merlin, ele deve me odiar. Ele acha que eu matei James e Lily"_, Sirius fez uma careta _"Bem, suponho que eu os tenha matado mesmo. Não devia tê-los encorajado a usar Peter."_

- Eu sinto muito. - Sirius falou baixinho para o aposento vazio, sem ter certeza de para quem estava dizendo aquilo.

_Peter:_

Peter Pettigrew correu apressadamente pelos becos escuros, tentando continuar sem ser visto. A tarefa era bem simples, já que havia se transformado em rato.

Sua pata dianteira estava doendo; ele nunca fora bom em feitiços de cura. Olhou para ela, ainda achando o fato de que estava com um dedo a menos chocante.

Ele fora o responsável por matar duas pessoas e colocar um homem inocente na prisão... e tudo havia sido em vão. Voldemort havia sido destruído de alguma forma na mesma hora de sua ameaça.

Parou de correr, perguntando-se exatamente por que havia traído Lily e James para começar.


End file.
